Forbidden?
by EXO12KM
Summary: "hyung..aku yakin kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan. Hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Biarkan aku menunggu mu sampai waktu itu datang. ketika darah tidak menjadi permasalahan dan waktu terhenti. Kita akan bersama. Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan ini semua.. ini hanya masalah waktu sampai kita bersama lagi."/HunHan slight KaiLu/ RnR silahkan ! gomawo! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden?**

**By: Latitude1420**

a.k.a

**Ismi Amalia**

.

**BOYSLOVE AREA. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

**EXOtics cinta damai, jadi jangan ada flame atau bash,'kai?**

.

**Happy reading!**

...

.

.

.

.

Chapter.1

...

Namja cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika bibir namja berkulit gelap yang lebih tinggi darinya menempel di dahinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Jantung nya berdebar kencang. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Tapi dia tak bisa.

Ini pernikahannya...

"dengan ini kunyatakan kalian telah satu dihadapan tuhan dan semua mata yang memandang. Saling mencintai, menyayangi, mempercayai dan menghormati. Berbahagia lah kalian sampai akhir hayat. Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Namja tampan itu menautkan jari-jari mereka dan tersenyum bahagia. Suara riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Berbeda dengan sang 'istri' yang berada di sampingnya, namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum simpul dengan pandangan kosong.

_Gelap.. _

_aku tak bisa melihat apapun.. apa artinya aku tak dapat melihat kami 'satu'..?_

"Kai, tetap berada di sampingku.."

"selalu.. istriku."

_Aku tak sempurna.. _

_aku cacat.._

_tapi kenapa_ _kau masih mau hidup mendampingiku?_

Kai, namja tampan itu menuntun istrinya pelan-pelan berjalan menapaki altar yang penuh dengan bunga. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan namja cantik ini, bagaimana dia tak bahagia? Kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama namja dia tepis dengan lantang. Mereka saling mencintai..

_Kai, aku menyesal sekarang..._

_**Mereka saling mencintai?**_

"Hannie angkat kaki mu." Kai memberi aba-aba ketika mereka akan memasuki limousine putih yang sudah dihiasi sedemikian rupa.

_**Luhan. Xi Luhan. Apa namja ini mencintai suami nya?**_

Setelah sepasang pengantin itu memasuki limousine dan pergi, berangsur-angsur, tamu undangan yang datang memilih pergi.

Aula gereja yang menjadi saksi bisu 'penyatuan' cinta dua insan tadi sekarang kosong. Aroma bunga-bunga yang berletakan di lantai masih tercium. Lampu-lampu masih terang. Dari salah satu jejeran bangku putih di dalam aula itu, terlihat seorang namja bersurai coklat gelap dengan pakaian serba hitam menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara kosong.

Pandangannya tertuju pada altar utama tempat sepasang pengantin tadi mengucapkan sumpah suci, untuk saling mencintai.

Bukankah semua sudah selesai? Berakhir dengan indah...

Penderitaan yang dia dapatkan selama ini, bukankah sudah selesai?

Kenapa dia masih terlihat sedih?

"hyung.." panggil nya serak, "aku yakin kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan. Hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Biarkan aku menunggu mu sampai waktu itu datang. ketika 'darah' tidak menjadi permasalahan, Kita akan bersama. Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan ini semua.. ini hanya masalah waktu sampai kita bersama lagi."

.

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang mereka. Luhan terlihat lelah sehabis upacara pernikahan tadi. Kai mengecup pipi Luhan bergantian. Luhan terlihat menggeliat saat Kai berada di atas tubuh nya. Sesaat atmosfer di dalam kamar itu terasa kikuk.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai yang sedang menciumi leher Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia sudah tak sabar menjadikan seorang Xi Luhan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya malam ini. selama enam bulan mereka berpacaran, Kai menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Luhan sedikit pun.

"Kai, tunggu dulu" Luhan mencoba menghentikan Kai dengan menarik kepalanya menjauh. Luhan takut. Ya dia takut.

Tapi kenapa?

Bukankah memang itu yang harus dilakukan sepasang suami istri ketika malam pertama mereka?

Kai yang terusik menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengecup bibir kissable Luhan. Punggung tangannya tergerak mengelus wajah mulus tanpa cacat istrinya ini.

"apa yang mengganggumu hannie?"

"a.. ak-aku.. Kai, aku belum siap.." ucap Luhan terbata. Luhan memalingkan kepalanya dari depan kai. Menahan tangis yang akan pecah jika dia tak bisa menguasai dirinya.

Kai menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum pahit. Dia beranjak dari atas luhan dan tidur disamping luhan. Memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. "aku kesal. Kau tahu itu?" Kai menempelkan ujung hidung nya ke tengkuk Luhan. "tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap.."

_Apa aku terlalu kejam? Bukankah dia suami ku? Dia mempunyai hak atas semua yang ada padaku. Dia menyerahkan hatinya.. Harusnya dia memiliki hatiku.. tapi dia tidak. Sekarang dia ingin memiliki tubuh ku.. tapi aku menolak nya. Dia terlalu baik. Dia terlalu baik untuk manusia rendah sepertiku.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**In the morning..**

Yeoja itu keluar dari kamar nya dan mendapati anak nya tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Dia memandang sinis pada namja muda itu.

"Sudah pagi. Akan terlihat buruk jika appa mu mengetahui kau tertidur di ruang tamu." Yeoja itu menepuk bahu nya kasar. Namja muda itu sedikit terusik dan melenguh pelan. "kau bau alkohol. Pasti kau melalui malam yang berat, ya?" yeoja itu duduk di sofa lain yang berhadapan dengan namja itu. "Oh Sehun bangunlah. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan,"

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengerjap melihat umma nya duduk di depannya. Dia memandang yeoja itu agak lama sampai kemudian dia menghela nafas berat. Tak akan ada lagi Luhan, yang akan membangunkannya dengan kecupan hangat di pipinya.

"Luhan sudah bahagia bersama suaminya. Jadi jangan berharap dia akan berada di rumah ini lagi."

Sehun menatap yeoja itu datar. "umma.. kau penyebab semuanya."

"Siapa orangtua yang mau anaknya yang buta menikah dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri, terlebih saudaranya itu orang yang telah memperkosanya-..."

Sehun menyangkal dengan cepat, "Sudah kubilang! bukan aku."

"bukan kau? Lalu siapa? Siapa lagi yang ada disitu hari itu?"

"terserah! Tapi bukan aku pelakunya!"

Yeoja itu balas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam. "kalian kakak-adik, dan kau dengan tak tahu malunya memperkosa kakakmu. Kemana pemikiranmu? Kalian saling mencintai? Omong kosong! Luhan tak pernah mencintaimu!"

Brakk!

Plakk!

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Sehun. "Aku umma mu! Berani sekali kau menggebrak meja di hadapan ummamu?!"

"Umma? kau yakin kau umma-..

Plakk!

"Oh Sehun, kau sudah keterlaluan. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Aku akan menyuruh appa mu mengirimmu ke Kanada secepatnya!"

Setelah itu yeoja itu meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu dengan mata yang memerah.

.

"hannie, bangunlah.. sudah pagi."

Kai mengusap surai blonde Luhan. Luhan melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya. Luhan meraba wajah kai dan memeluknya erat.

_Sehun..._

"Kai.." panggilnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Kai mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. "kenapa? kau merindukanku?"

_Sangat.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. Sehun._

"hmm.."

Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melumat bibir Luhan. Hanya lumatan kecil yang menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada namja ini.

"Kai, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya luhan setelah Kai berhenti melumat bibirnya. Kai tak menjawab, dia kembali melumat bibir kenyal Luhan yang terasa sangat manis.

"Kai, aku belum sikat gigi." Luhan mencoba menghentikan ciuman Kai yang mulai mengganas.

"kau tetap manis," tangan Kai beranjak keatas, membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Luhan. Luhan merasakan getaran tak biasa ketika telapak tangan kai memilin nipple nya. Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi batinnya.

_kenapa kai membuat ku semakin merasa bersalah?_

"lep.. lepaskan aku.. Kai, aku belum siap!"

Kai melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya erat. Bibirnya bergetar.

Kai mendesah pelan. dia mengecup dahi Luhan kilat. Setelahnya dia beranjak dari atas Luhan mengambil bathrobe Luhan dan dirinya sendiri. Kai menghampiri Luhan dan membimbing nya untuk berdiri. Kai menuntun Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sabar.

_Kau baik sekali Kai..._

Luhan diam saja ketika Kai melepaskan satu-persatu piyama nya. Kai menelan salivanya mendapati tubuh mulus Luhan terpampang di depan matanya.

'Kai, kendalikan dirimu. Luhan tak akan suka jika kau memaksa! Tenang, Kai! Tenang!'

"Kai?" Luhan memanggil Kai ketika Kai tak kunjung menuntun nya ke bath-tub ataupun ke bawah shower.

Kai sedikit tersentak dan menatap wajah bingung Luhan. "kau tak sabar ingin mandi, ya?"

"ya, sedikit dingin."

"baiklah, ayo" Kai menggendong Luhan ala bridal stylee dan meletakkan nya ke bath-tub yang sudah terisi cairan susu hangat.

Setelah tubuh naked Luhan terendam di cairan susu itu, Kai mengurut dada nya sendiri. 'begitu lebih baik..'

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

Sehun menekan bel apartement itu berkali-kali, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. 'Aku yakin, ini bukan alamat yang salah. Apa mereka sedang keluar?'

Sehun kembali menekan bel itu. Dia mengumpat kecil ketika tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam.

BRAKK!

Sehun yang sudah tak sabar lagi menendang pintu apartement itu kuat dan berbalik menjauhinya.

Bip!

Ceklek!

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia kembali berbalik dan merengut menatap namja manis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, memegang kenop pintu. Sehun mendengus sebal ketika melihat baju namja itu yang benar-benar kebesaran, dan rambut nya yang acak-acakan dan satu lagi, lehernya itu... terlihat seperti habis dikerubungi nyamuk ganas.

"Mian!" seru nya kecil ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa baby?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Sehun melihat namja tinggi itu kesal. "Si bocah datang mengganggu," decak namja tinggi itu melihat Sehun remeh.

"Channie, jangan begitu. Dia kan dongsaeng kita! Ayo masuk Sehunnie!"

Baekhyun, menarik tangan sehun tapi Chanyeol menepis tangan Sehun dari pegangan tangan Baekhyun. "dia bisa masuk sendiri, baby! Jangan sentuh orang lain selain aku!"

"dasar! Possesive!" cibir Sehun terang-terangan.

"terserah! Baekkie memang milikku!"

.

"Ada apa datang kemari Sehunnie?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun sambil menyajikan dua cangkir coklat hangat di hadapan Sehun. Dia sengaja tak menyajikan kopi karena dia tahu Sehun tidak bisa minum kopi. "apa ada masalah?"

"Hyung, kau datang ke acara pernikahan Luhan hyung dan Kai semalam?"

Baekhyun meminum coklat nya dan mengangguk. "ya, oh ya! aku tak melihatmu semalam. Kemana saja kau? Hyung mu menikah, kau malah keluyuran."

Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah, melirik Sehun dan Baekhyun-nya yang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu. Dia memilih menonton tv di ruang tengah karena dia tak ingin ikut campur. Mereka juga punya privasi.

"hyung. Boleh aku menginap disini untuk beberapa waktu?"

"HEH?! ANDWAE!" Sehun dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan ekspresi-dia sangat-tidak setuju pada permintaan itu.

"wae Channie? Bukankah kita punya kamar tamu?"

"Kau melupakan bagaimana kencangnya jeritanmu ketika kita bercinta? Bukankah itu akan mengganggu bocah itu?"

Blush! Pipi Baekhyun merona pink mendengarnya.

"tunggu dulu! Sehunnie, bukankah kau.."

"aku akan dikirim ke luar negeri hyung. Aku tak mau. Izinkan aku tinggal disini sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dan kamar kost."

"mwo?! Kau gila?! Sehunnie! Kau baru lulus SMA!"

"hyung, kumohon. Bantu aku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan,"

"bagaimana jika nanti-..

"tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Boleh ya hyung?"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"seminggu!"

"mwoo?!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. Seminggu? Bagaimana istrinya itu dengan mudah memberi bocah ini tumpangan selama seminggu?

"hanya seminggu. Setelahnya hyung tak bisa."

Grepp!

Chanyeol makin terbelalak melihat Sehun yang memeluk Baekhyun-nya erat. "Hei! Hei! Lepaskan!"

"kau hyung sepupuku yang terbaik!"

Cup!

"Saranghae!"

Plakk!

"agh.."

Sehun meringis memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Chanyeol. "Berani sekali kau memeluk dan mencium pipi istriku!"

.

other place...

Kai memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan mengusap kepala Kai dengan tangannya tanpa berbalik.

"tadinya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu kita seharian dengan bercinta denganmu. Tapi istri ku yang manis dan polos ini masih belum siap, ya~?" goda kai.

_Polos?_

_Kau belum tahu aku seperti apa kai.. _

_Kalau kau tahu, kau tak akan mungkin menyebutku polos.._

"mianhae, jeongmal." Ucap Luhan tertunduk

"gwaenchana.. aku bisa menunggu."

Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai. "saranghae.."

_Kapan aku bisa mengatakan kata itu padamu Sehunnie? Di depan semua orang.. _

_kapan?_

"nado saranghae.."

.

_**'Cinta kita adalah cinta yang paling suci di atas dunia ini...'**_

.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Sehun melihat display ponselnya lalu dia mencampakkan ponsel itu ke lantai.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel itu belum mati dan kembali bergetar. Sehun menatap ponsel itu lagi. Dia menghela nafas kemudian kembali memungut ponsel itu dari lantai.

"yeobseo.."

"Sehun-ah?" suara yang paling tidak ingin sehun dengar. Suara yang paling dia benci setelah suara umma nya sendiri.. Suara yang paling ingin dia musnahkan..

Suara kai..

"Ini aku. Kau sudah tahu itu." Jawabnya malas.

"Hei! Semangatlah sedikit! Kau sedang bicara dengan kakak iparmu!"

"Cih! Kakak ipar apanya? Kau hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan! Sudahlah! Jangan basa-basi, kau ingin apa?"

"santai bro', istriku ingin bicara padamu."

**DEG!**

Sehun mengerjap pelan. ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sehunnie.."

Sehun tertunduk. Matanya memerah. Dia sangat merindukan suara ini. tepatnya pemilik suara ini. suara ini masih terdengar sama di telinganya, tapi kenapa sekarang terasa sangat jauh?

"Sehunnie, kau masih disana, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari ekor matanya. "..ne."

"Apa kabarmu?"

"..Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku buruk tanpamu disini.."

"Sehunnie, hyung sangat merindukanmu. Bisa kita bertemu?"

"..." Sehun terdiam. Dia ingin. Ingin sekali. tapi bukankah itu akan semakin menyiksanya? Menyiksanya karena dia harus tetap menjunjung tinggi kenyataan bahwa 'Luhan' adalah istri SAH seorang Kai a.k.a kim jongin "jadwalku padat," ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Tak apa.. bicaralah dengan jujur. Kai sedang tak disini. Kau merindukanku, kan?"

"tidak.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kalau iya memang kenapa?! Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu! Aku ingin memelukmu! Menciummu bahkan aku ingin me-...

"Sstt! Jangan kuat-kuat.. Kai bisa mendengarnya,"

"Hyung.. kenapa semua berat sekali?"

"Semua akan segera berlalu.."

"Appa dan umma akan mengirimku ke Kanada,"

"..Mwo?"

"Tapi mereka tak akan bisa melakukannya karena aku pergi dari rumah."

"Mwo?! Sehunnie, andwae! Kembali ke rumah. Kau tak akan bisa bertahan! Kau ini! kau baru lulus SMA!" kali ini Luhan lebih terkejut lagi, bagaimana bisa Sehun kabur dari rumah sementara dia tak mempunyai penghasilan. Mau tinggal dimana dia?

"biarkan saja, aku tak ingin kesana. Mereka hanya ingin memisahkan kita."

"Sehunnie.. itu tak akan mungkin.."

"ahni, hyung. Aku akan tetap tinggal dan membuat semuanya menjadi mungkin.. untuk kita."

.

Kai yang berada di belakang luhan mengerjap pelan. Semua tadi nyata? Dia bukan bermimpi?

Kai menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Dia tak bermimpi.

_**Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?**_

Luhan miliknya...

"Ahni, ne. Nado saranghae.."

...Bukan milik Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya hyung dan dongsaeng yang dekat, kan? Sadarkan Kai kalau mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih!

Luhan berbohong padanya?

Luhan meraba sekitarnya dan mulai berjalan ke ranjang, melewati pintu balkon. Melewati Kai yang terpaku membisu.

Luhan tak mungkin sejahat itu...

Bukankah Sehun adik kandungnya?

.

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR? TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HYAAAHH! akhirnya~ siap juga~**

**ide fic nya ini terinspirasi dari cerita hyung ku sama umma appa pas kita sekeluarga lagi makan malam. katanya ada temennya yang kisah nya kayak gini. entah kenapa aku jadi teringat fact HunHan yang _'kata sehun, luhan itu saudaranya yang telah lama hilang' _****tangan jadi kerasa gatal pengen nulis fict!**

**Hahaha! dan jadilah fic aneh ini!**

**Jadi, ada yang minat kasih review?**

**kalo ada, tolong dong beb^^ #mulaiganjen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden?**

**.**

**By: Latitude1420EXOtic**

a.k.a

**Ismi Amalia**

**.**

**YAOI AREA. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**.**

**EXOtics cinta damai, jadi jangan ada flame atau bash,'kai?**

**.**

**HunHan with slight KaiLu!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

Chapter.2

.

Kai terperangah...

Kai menoleh melihat luhan yang sudah menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Luhan terlihat bahagia sekali. baru sekarang kai melihat wajah luhan seceria ini sejak dua hari mereka menikah.

Kai teringat dengan dia yang belum ada sedikitpun 'menyentuh' luhan dari semalam. Jadi itulah alasannya? Jika memang, sampai kapan luhan akan berpura-pura?

'TERSERAH!'

Kai menutup-tepatnya membanting-pintu balkon dengan kasar. Dia segera saja membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat padanya dan menindih luhan. Luhan tersentak ketika kai membanting pintu balkon dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari kai berada di atas nya.

_Sejak kapan kai ada di sini?_

Kai yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu dan kemarahan segera saja merobek satu-persatu piyama luhan. Luhan memberontak dengan sia-sia karena tentu saja kai lebih kuat dari padanya.

"kai-ah! apa yang kau lakukan?! Kai lepaskan aku!" Luhan tak bisa apa-apa, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, otomatis dia juga tak bisa melihat bagaimana marah nya Kai saat ini.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi kanan luhan.

"DIAMLAH! KAU ISTRIKU! AKU BEBAS MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAMU!"

Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari ekor mata Luhan. Luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pipi nya setelah kai menamparnya. Luhan tak bisa percaya ini, tapi Kai adalah orang pertama yang berani menamparnya. Luhan mulai terisak, tapi percuma. Kai tak akan mungkin mendengarnya.

**.**

_**Cepat atau lambat, orang akan tahu sesuatu yang kita sebut 'cinta paling suci' milik kita..**_

_**...dan nyatanya itu tabu...**_

_**.**_

Setelah berhasil menelanjangi luhan, kai mulai membuat banyak kissmark di leher, bahu, dada dan paha mulus luhan.

Luhan memukul-mukul dada kai tapi kai langsung mencengkram tangan luhan kuat. Kaki luhan yang menendang-nendang udara kosong dibawah sana pun diapit Kai dengan kedua kaki nya. Kuat sekali. sangat kuat sampai luhan lelah mencoba untuk bergerak.

"diam saja! Kau akan menikmati ini!"

Tanpa pemanasan atau penetrasi apapun Kai langsung saja menghujamkan kejantanan nya yang sudah mengeras itu ke hole luhan,

**Jlebb!**

"AARRGGGHHH! KAI! APPO! KAI KELUARKAN!" jerit luhan sekuat yang dia bisa. Rasanya sakit dan perih sekali. benda tumpul itu serasa membelah dua tubuhnya dalam sekali tebasan. Luhan mencengkram erat seprai di bawahnya, meluapkan rasa sakit pada hole nya.

Darah mulai mengalir dari hole luhan dan mengotori seprai ketika kai langsung bergerak maju mundur secara tak sabaran di 'dalam' luhan.

"ahh! Ahh! Ohh~ Shit! luhan you so tight! Ahh!"

Kai mendongak ke atas sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi pijatan yang diberikan dinding hole luhan pada kejantanan nya yang besar dan panjang. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dalam tempo cepat. 'kenapa tak dari semalam aku melakukan ini? DAMN! Ini benar-benar nikmat!' umpat Kai dalam hati.

Luhan hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk menahan semua rasa sakit ini. sambil memejamkan matanya erat, membayangkan sehun menenangkannya dengan kata-kata manis yang menghibur.

_**Kata Kai, Luhan akan menikmatinya? Kai bohong! Luhan sama sekali tak menikmati ini! Kai membuatnya kesakitan.**_

Dapat dilihat, bibir bawah Luhan mulai berdarah karena Luhan menggigitnya terlalu kuat.

Luhan hanya dapat menangis dalam diam dan memanggil nama Sehun. Berharap namja itu datang dan menenangkannya-lagi-lagi seperti yang ada dalam

_Sehunnie.. hiks.. kau dimana? Hiks.. sakit.. kai, mengingkari janjinya dihadapan tuhan.. dia menyakitiku.. sehunnie.. tolong aku, hiks.._

.

_**Lalu.. apa Luhan juga menepati janji suci yang dia ucapkan dihadapan tuhan itu?**_

_**Janji suci untuk hanya mencintai dan menyayangi kai seorang di sisa hidupnya..?**_

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan tak sabaran.

Cklek!

Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamar nya-dengan baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang dan kejantanan yang sedikit mengacung.

'shit!' maki sehun dalam hati.

"kau mengganggu sekali bocah! Pergi sana!"

"bisa pelankan suara kalian?! Aku tak bisa tidur!"

"tak tahu diri! Kami sudah memberimu tumpangan! Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!"

Brakk!

Sehun melotot melihat pintu yang barusan dibanting di depannya. Satu kebiasaan sehun, jika dia sedang marah, maka dia tak segan-segan menendang apapun yang ada di dekatnya, walaupun itu vas kaca sekalipun.

**Praaang!**

See? Dia menendang vas kaca yang ada di samping pintu kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol. Kaca itu berserak di lantai. Kaki sehun yang tak memakai penutup apapun, berdarah setelah dia menendang vas kaca itu.

"damn it!"

.

Sehun memandangi punggung telapak kaki nya dengan tatapan malas. Masih terasa mendenyut, padahal luka nya hanya sedikit. Tapi sehun akui, lukanya dalam.

'ahhsh~ channie~ ssh.. moreehh~ suck it~'

Sehun melirik tajam dinding sebelahnya. Ini sudah jam satu lewat, kenapa mereka masih sangat ribut? Percaya atau tidak, mereka mulai menggila dan berteriak-teriak sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sehun yang sudah akan tertidur harus terbangun lagi dan berakhir dengan kaki yang terluka seperti saat ini.

Sehun menyerngit ketika dia terasadar sesuatu. 'eh?' pikirannya langsung tertuju pada luhan, dan sialnya perasaannya tak enak. 'apa luhan hyung baik-baik saja?'

'arrgghh! Channie!'

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Mungkinkah luhan dan kai sedang bercinta sekarang?. Sehun menggeleng 'tidak, tidak.. luhan tak mungkin-.. tidak. Luhan sudah menjadi hak kai, apa-..' sehun tak berani menduga-duga.

_**Bukankah Kai mencintai Luhan? Jadi dia tak akan mungkin memaksa Luhan. Ya, sehun percaya itu. Kai tak mungkin memperkosa istrinya sendiri. Tapi apa itu memang benar?**_

Sehun mengangguk ragu. "ini hanya perasaanku saja.. aish! Apa mereka tak bisa berhenti?!"

.

Yeoja cantik itu menunduk di hadapan suaminya. Dari raut wajah nya dia sedang takut sekarang.

"bagaimana dia bisa kabur?!" namja yang berumur sekitar 50 tahun itu menggebrak meja di depannya. "itu berarti kau tidak menjaga nya!"

"ahni yeobo, dia bilang dia tak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Tapi kita memaksanya.." cicit yeoja cantik itu pelan, masih menunduk.

"apa kau bilang?! Memaksanya?! Kau yang memaksanya! Bukan aku! lagipula siapa yang kelancangan menyuruhnya pergi ke Kanada?"

"..."

"sehun juga anakmu! Bukan hanya luhan!"

"yeobo.. mian.." yeoja itu mencoba memeluk suaminya tapi sang suami menghempaskan tubuh yeoja itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Beberapa maid yang ada di ruang tamu memerhatikan majikan mereka dengan tatapn iba dan takut.

"aku tak mau tahu pokoknya sehun harus kembali dalam dua ha-AKH!,

BRUKK!

Namja itu tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"YEOBO!" pekik yeoja itu menghampiri suaminya. "MAID! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" teriak yeoja itu panik.

"yeobo! Yeobo! Ireona! Yeobo!"

'sehun! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika suami ku meninggal!'

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, tapi yang dia jumpai hanya gelap. dia merasakan tangan kai melingkar di pinggang nya. Hole nya juga masih terasa perih dan mengganjal. Jadi dia tak bermimpi? Yang semalam itu betul?

Luhan membeku ketika Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. Otomatis kejantanna Kai yang masih berada di hole nya pun tertanam makin dalam. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan kejantanan kai seperti mengenai sesuatu yang membuat jantung nya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia meringis pelan menyadari bibirnya berdarah lagi karena dia gigit. Ingat, dia menggigit bibir nya sampai berdarah semalam.

"ssh.."

Luhan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kai, kejantanan Kai yang masih 'tertidur' itu pun sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari hole nya.

...Kosong.

Terasa sangat kosong setelah Kai keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Saat aku dan sehun melakukannya dulu.. tak terasa sekosong ini.._

Kai terbangun ketika merasakan kulit kejantanan nya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Kai membuka matanya dan mendapati luhan sedang berusaha menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kai diam saja. Ketika luhan sudah agak menjauh dan berada di bagian pinggir ranjang mereka, mata Kai menangkap bercak darah di seprai mereka. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menghampiri nya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyangkal rasa bersalah itu.

'tidak!.. itu lazim terjadi.'

Kai menyerngit ketika Luhan berbalik dan meraba wajahnya. Cepat cepat Kai menutup matanya dan berpura-pura masih tidur.

Alis.. turun ke mata, kemudian hidung, pipi, philtrum, rahang dan terakhir... bibir Kai. Luhan menyentuh bibir Kai cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kai mandengar,

"kau tampan.. masih tampan seperti dulu."

Kai membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah nya.

Chu~

Luhan mengecup bibir kai. Dan tak disangka-sangka luhan melumat bibir tebal Kai. Kai kembali menutup matanya dan tangannya bergerak melingkari di pinggang ramping luhan. Membalas ciuman Luhan...

.

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun menendang kerikil yang ada di dekatnya. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.45 a.m. 'kenapa Luhan hyung belum datang? janjinya kan jam tujuh.' Keluh Sehun dalam hati. Tadi malam saat di telepon, Luhan mengatakan mereka bertemu di taman biasa, pukul tujuh. Katanya Luhan akan diantar Kai. Karena Kai lewat tempat itu saat akan pergi kerja, tapi kenapa Luhan tak kunjung datang? apa Kai tak ke kantor hari ini?

'mana aku meniggalkan ponselku lagi!'

Setelah menunggu hampir dua jam, Sehun memilih menyerah. Mungkin Kai tak mengizinkan Luhan pergi, atau mungkin memang Kai lebih memilih bolos kerja hari ini. Nyatanya, bolos kerja bukan lah masalah baginya. Bukankah dia direktur nya di perusahaan nya?

Tepat sesaat setelah Sehun pergi, mobil sport berwarna perak menepi di taman depan taman itu. Kai keluar dari dalam dan melihat ke seluruh taman yang kecil itu.

"Sial! Anak itu menambah pekerjaan saja! Kemana lagi perginya dia?!" kai mengumpat pelan lalu kembali menggas mobil sport nya.

.

Biiiipp...

"appa..?" luhan menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut appa nya dan meraba wajah appanya. "appa?" tanya nya bingung. Tak ada hembusan nafas dari hidung namja tua itu. "umma... appa kenapa...? Kenapa dia diam saja?" tanya luhan mulai panik. Yeoja yang ada di belakang luhan menutup mulutnya yang bergetar dan memejamkan matanya tak kuasa, cairan bening mulai mengepul di membanjiri matanya. Yeoja itu limbung hampir terjatuh ke lantai sebelum Baekhyun berinisiatif menahan bibi nya itu.

"ajumma... tenanglah..." Baekhyun mengusap usap lengan yeoja paruh baya itu berusaha menenangkan.

"baekkie? Chanyeol-ah? umma?! appa kenapa?! Kenapa dia diam saja?!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter memasuki ruang rawat appa luhan membawa mesin kejut listrik. Beberapa suster mulai menggunting baju pasien milik appa luhan dan menempelkan alat pemicu detak jantung itu di bagian tertentu di dada nya. Sedangkan dokter mengoleskan cairan kental berwarna bening pada alas sebuah alat yang mirip setrika kecil.

"200 joule!"

"200 joule siap!"

"hana, dul, shock!"

Brukk!

Tubuh appa luhan terguncang keras, namun alat pembaca detak jantung yang ada di meja dekat ranjang tak kunjung menunjukkan grafik. Hanya garis lurus berwarna hijau.

Luhan menautkan alisnya. "a-a-apa yang terjadi?! Umma! baekkie! Chanyeol! Kalian kenapa diam saja?! Appa kenapa?!" chanyeol memeluk luhan dan mengusap-usap punggung nya. Luhan berusaha memberontak tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"luhan hyung, tenanglah."

"apa maksudmu?! Chanyeol-ah, appa kenapa?! Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?!"

Dokter itu menggeleng. Peluh sudah membanjiri dahinya, menandakan dia khawatir kalau dia gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya. "sudah berapa menit suster?" tanya nya -berusaha untuk- tetap tenang pada seorang suster.

"lima menit dokter."

"baiklah coba sekali lagi. naikkan sampai 350 joule!"

"ne, 350 joule siap!"

"hana, dul, shock!"

Dokter itu menggeleng pasrah melihat tak ada pergerakan lagi. dia mengangguk dengan hati yang berat. "Umumkan kematiannya."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Seketika tangis Luhan pecah. dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Appa nya meninggal? Secepat itu? Umma Luhan menghambur memeluk Luhan dan menenangkan Luhan walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sangat ingin menangis dengan keras. Tapi itu hanya akan menambah runyam suasana hati anaknya.

Dokter itu menghampiri umma Luhan dan meminta maaf. "maaf, kami sudah usahakan yang terbaik." Ucapnya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti para suster.

Luhan memeluk appanya. Bibirnya bergetar ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah appanya yang terasa kaku. Dia teringat kata-kata terakhir appa nya pada nya tadi.

_'jangan biarkan anakku sehun berada di luaran sana.. akh-.. setidak-nya.. beritahu ummamu siapa dia seben-...'_

Luhan menggeleng. Kemana sehun? Kenapa Kai lama sekali datang? Apa sehun tidak di taman seperti yang mereka janjikan semalam di telepon?

Cklek!

Serentak semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Pintu. Melihat objek yang berdiri di depan pintu itu, umma Luhan langsung berdiri menghampiri nya. "Mana bajingan itu?" tanyanya. Sehun muncul dari belakang kai dan menatap ummanya sengit. Dia tak suka dengan sebutan bajingan yang diberikan oleh ummanya itu.

Plakk!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi sehun.

"umma? siapa itu?" Luhan mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh chanyeol.

"untuk apa lagi kau kesini?! Huh?! Kau yang menyebabkan nya meninggal!"

Gulp!

Sehun menelan ludah nya. 'Apa maksudnya ini?'

Sehun menatap tubuh kaku appanya yang terbaring di ranjang. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bibirnya serasa terkunci rapat. Dia serasa ingin meledak saja sekarang. Sehun berjalan linglung menuju ranjang itu. Tepat satu langkah sebelum dia sampai di ranjang itu sehun terduduk.

"Sehunnie?" luhan menaikkan alisnya. Instingnya mengatakan ini sehun. Luhan mencoba menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk tak jauh darinya dan chanyeol –lagi-lagi dengan instingnya.

Grepp!

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"hyung.."

Airmata Sehun mengalir dan jatuh ke bahu Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan bahunya basah, meraba wajah Sehun dan mengusap air mata Sehun dengan telapak tangan nya.

"kenapa appa diam saja? Aku disini... kenapa dia tak tersenyum padaku..?"

Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun dan mencium pipinya. Luhan tahu Sehun sangat terguncang sekarang. Kai yang melihat adegan itu menaikkan alisnya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Luhan adalah istrinya dan sehun adalah adik iparnya.

Brukk!

"agh.." luhan terhempas karena umma mereka menarik Luhan dengan kasar.

"hyung!" Sehun ingin berdiri membantu Luhan, tapi niatnya itu harus dia urungkan ketika Kai langsung menghampiri Luhan dan umma nya menahan lengannya.

"Kau lihat hasil perbuatanmu?! Kau membunuh suamiku! Kau membuatku jadi janda! Bajingan!" Sehun tertunduk "Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?! Heh?! Kau memang berencana membunuhnya, kan? Kau tahu! Kau tahu dia sangat menyayangimu! Kau tahu itu! Kenapa kau malah kabur dari rumah?! Kau membuatku gila Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued!_**

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong semua~! ^_^**

**Im back~!**

**ini chapter dua nya~!**

**otte? mengecawakan kah? atau malah lebih dari mengecewakan..?**

**heumm... tao ge semalam ultah ya? oh~ happy birthday Tao ge!**

**moga makin imut, makin baik, makin sekseh;) and makin di sayang Kris / **

**pokoknya wish ya all the best lah ge! :)**

**big thanks to:**

**SL1412, yantijinki, ohristi95, dian deer, chyshinji0204, lisnana1, 0312luLuEXOticS, BoemWonkyu'98, Minyeon-Song, baekyeolssi, baby reindeer, rinie hun, **

**dan semua silent reader yang sudah membaca ff ini~! :)**

**.**

**last,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden?**

**By: Latitude1420**

a.k.a

**Ismi amalia**

.

**YAOI AREA! DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

**EXOtics cinta damai, jadi jangan ada flame atau bash, oKai? :)**

.

**Happy reading!**

...

Chapter.3

.

Sehun menatap potret hitam putih appa nya dengan airmata berlinang. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Kenapa semua lari dari jalur? Bagaimana semuanya bisa lepas dari kendalinya?

Di depan Sehun, istri dari kolega-kolega appa Sehun berusaha menenangkan ummanya yang sedang menangis, di sampingnya, Kai sedang mengusap-usap pundak Luhan yang juga sedang menangis. Semua bersedih.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun?

Para kolega bisnis appa Sehun tak berhenti berdatangan sampai pukul sembilan malam. Mereka semua ikut bersedih atas kejadian ini. karangan bunga terus bertambah di depan foto appa Sehun.

'ini salahku?'

_**Nasi sudah jadi bubur, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikannya lagi.**_

.

.

.

.

_**Forbidden?**_

.

.

.

.

"hyung. Aku sangat menyesal." Sehun menggenggam jemari luhan erat. Matanya bengkak karena sedari tadi terus menangis. Luhan mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan memeluk sehun erat.

Upara pemakaman appa mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di salah satu bilik toilet yang ada di gedung tempat upacara pemakaman berlangsung. Tepat setelah acara pemakaman selesai, sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke toilet. Awalnya Luhan merasa takut kalau-kalau Kai melihat mereka, tapi setelah mengetahui sehun yang begitu sedih semua ketakutannya sirna.

"Sehunnie... jangan begini..."

_Ini membuatku semakin merasa sedih dan bersalah..._

Luhan makin mempererat pelukannya pada punggung Sehun dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat terakhir appa nya, dia mengatakan sesuatu. Tentang sehun.

_..'jangan biarkan anakku sehun berada di luaran sana.. akh-.. setidak-nya.. beritahu ummamu siapa dia seben-...'_

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" lirih sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia beritahu saja sehun tentang kata-kata terakhir appanya semalam? Tapi Luhan tak sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan appa nya.

"appa.." luhan menggeleng.

_Jangan, ini semua akan semakin rumit.._

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "waeyo hyung?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "appa.. dia sangat menyayangimu.." Luhan tertunduk

Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan luhan. "..ada apa dengan kita hyung? Kenapa tak ada sedikit pun kebahagiaan pada hubungan kita? Kenapa tuhan juga seperti menentang hubungan ini? bukankah semua hanya tentang cinta? Kita saling mencin-..hmmpph..

Chuu~

Luhan langsung membungkam mulut sehun dengan bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir sehun. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati bibir Luhan yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping Luhan dan tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Luhan maupun tangan Sehun-yang berada di tengkuk Luhan-saling bergerak liar meremas surai pasangannya. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar jelas di dalam toilet yang sudah sepi itu.

Selama hampir tiga menit, mereka saling memagut dan mengecup bibir masing-masing, kenyataan bahwa mereka manusia yang butuh oksigen, menghentikan adegan kissing yang mulai memanas itu. Akhirnya Luhan memilih 'melepaskan diri'. Sautas benang saliva tipis menyambungkan bibir mereka. Sehun menjilat bibir basah Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"hoh.. hoh.. Sehunnie-.."

Sehun menempelkan bibir basah nya di bibir Luhan (lagi). tapi kali ini dia tak bermaksud mengecup atau pun melumat, hanya menempelkan. Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan kebelakang sampai punggung Luhan menabrak pintu bilik toilet,

Brukk!

"hyung, aku merindukanmu.. malam ini -..." belum lagi Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luhan menggeleng.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menunduk "...Kai. Dia mungkin sudah menungguku. Sehunnie, ayo kita kembali." Luhan berbalik dan ingin membuka pintu bilik toilet, tapi Sehun menahan lengannya,

Grepp!

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengecup leher bawah telinga Luhan, menghisap nya kemudian menjilatnya, membuat sebuah tanda merah di tempat itu. "Aku bisa menunggu sampai saat dimana kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja, dengan cinta..."

Luhan memutar kenop toilet dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Sehun.

Cklek!

Luhan menarik pintu itu dan bermaksud melangkah tapi lagi-lagi, niatnya harus diurungkannya, ketika suara khas milik Kai terdegar jelas di telinganya.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya yang berair, tangannya terkepal erat.

_Kai, berhenti menyakitiku... kau kasar sekali..._

Sementara di atasnya, kai yang sudah naked total sedang berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Luhan. Kai memang tak sekasar semalam, tapi tetap saja. Luhan melakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Tak ada kenikmatan. Sedikitpun...

"_ughh_... so tight hannie... kau sempith sekali_hh_... _asshh_..."

"kai... appo..." ringis Luhan lemah.

"baby-_shh._.. cobalah untuk menikmatinya sed-_uhh_-kit saja,"

Luhan menggeleng. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Terlebih saat kai langsung bergerak tanpa membiarkan luhan terbiasa dengan kehadiran_ 'little'_ kai yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"_ahh_..." satu desahan kecil lolos dari bibir luhan. Luhan tersentak. Apa itu tadi?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa seperti disengat listrik itu menyapa nya lagi. rasanya...

"_Ahh_,- disini rupanya! _Shh_..." Kai menyeringai kecil dan berulangkali mengenai spot itu dengan ujung kejantanan nya.

Luhan menggenggam kuat lengan kekar Kai berusaha meluapkan rasa nikmat yang baru kali ini dia dapatkan dari seorang Kim Jong In. "Kai-_shh_... _ahh_... _ahh_... shhtoo-_ohh_-pp_hh._.. ak-hh.."

"cih! Munafik! Bilang saja kau menyukai nya!" teriak Kai menampar bokong kenyal Luhan dan meremas-remasnya, membuat Luhan sedikit melenguh.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahan-desahannya. Perut nya terasa digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu kecil saat Kai terus bergerak brutal dan memompa_ 'milik'_nya. Suhu disekitarnya terus naik dan tubuhnya seperti akan meledak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari dalam tubuh Luhan.

"_eunnggh_... Kai-hh aku-hh _shh._.. keluar-hh..."

"shit! Together! Akhh!~"

**CROTT!**

**CROTT!**

Kai ambruk disamping Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah melemas dari hole Luhan, sementara Luhan masih berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang saling mengejar. Kai mengecup tengkuk Luhan yang sudah basah karena keringat, dan memeluk punggung Luhan erat.

"Hannie, _saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghae._" Ucap kai pelan. Luhan hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia menyayangi Kai, tapi Luhan mencintai Sehun-_Adiknya_.

_"nado..."_ gumam Luhan akhirnya, kemudian menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi.

.

Sehun menegak alkohol itu langsung dari botolnya, dan itu sudah botol keempat. Suasana meriah serta berisik dari diskotik itu tak juga bisa melumpuhkan ingatannya tentang hidupnya yang menurutnya terlalu berat. Inilah Sehun. seorang namja berumur 19 tahun, yang bahkan belum bisa bersikap dewasa. Masih terlalu labil. Dia tidak berusaha mengatasi masalah nya, dia hanya ingin melupakannya dan kembali mengingatnya saat dia kembali tersadar dari mabuknya.

Sehun meletakkan botol alkohol nya dan berjalan terhuyung menuju lantai dansa. Matanya yang tak membuka sempurna-_dan sedikit lebam_-serta kemeja nya yang berantakan dan kusut membuatnya terlihat keren sekaligus menyedihkan.

Sehun mulai bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak-hentak di telinga. Tak perduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dipikrannya hanya satu. Yaitu bagaimana cara dia melupakan masalahnya.

=flashback!=

.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengecup leher bawah telinga Luhan, menghisap nya kemudian menjilatnya, membuat sebuah tanda merah di tempat itu. _"Aku bisa menunggu sampai saat dimana kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja, dengan cinta..."_

Luhan memutar kenop toilet dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Sehun.

Cklek!

Luhan menarik pintu itu dan bermaksud melangkah tapi lagi-lagi, niatnya harus diurungkannya, ketika suara Kai terdegar jelas di telinganya.

"Hannie...?" Luhan mungkin tak bisa melihat, tapi dia tahu Kai sedang marah sekarang. Nada suara datar Kai cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"K-K... Ka-Kai? Sejak ka-pan kau... disini?" tanya Luhan terbata. "ak-aku..."

Kai menghiraukan Luhan yang berdiri bergetar di hadapannya dan melewati tubuh mungil itu-_kasar_.

**BRAKK!**

Ditendang nya pintu toilet itu kuat, membuat pintu yang terbuat dari plastik itu sedikit lecet dan menatap namja yang berdiri di dalamnya dengan tatapan datar. "OH SEHUN! Keparat kau!"

**BUGH!**

"akh!"

"_SEHUNNIE?_" Luhan yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa hanya mampu berteriak ketika mendengar Kai memukul Sehun. "KAI? _WAEYO?!_ AKU BISA JELASKAN! JANGAN SAKITI SEHUN!"

_Plakk!_

"akh!" luhan mengerjap cepat ketika dirasakannya telapak tangan itu menampar keras pipinya.

"SIAL!"

**BUGH!**

Satu tonjokan telak melayang ke pipi Kai sesaat setelah Kai menampar pipi Luhan. Bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun.

"_bastard!_ Siapa yang memberimu izin menampar hyung ku hah?" tanya Sehun menarik kuat kerah baju Kai, memaksa manik coklat gelap itu beradu dengan obsidian nya.

"LEPAS!" teriak Kai sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun ke dinding toilet. "SIAPA KAU? HAH? BUKANNYA HAK KU MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA? DIA ISTRIKU TOLOL!"

"_hiks..._ geumanhae, Kai-ah, tolong berhenti... kami tak melakukan apa-apa_ kam-.._."

"DIAM KAU LU HAN!" bentak Kai kuat yang langsung membungkam bibir Luhan. Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia buta, dia tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sini. Menangis? Luhan sudah melakukannya sejak Kai menampar pipi nya tadi. Setelah itu apa? Apa dia harus diam dan membiarkan dua namja ini saling membunuh?

"hyung ayo pergi, tak ada gunanya melayani orang gila seperti dia," Sehun mendekati Luhan dan bermaksud menolong nya untuk berdiri.

_BUGH! BRUKK!_

Kai menepis tangan Sehun yang tadinya sudah akan merangkul bahu luhan sehingga tangan itu menjauh dari tubuh Luhan. Sehun memandang Kai sengit.

"aku masih mempunyai perasaan tidak _membunuhmu_ disini Oh sehun, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak _menyentuh_ _istriku_ lagi, kalau kau melanggarnya... maka kupastikan hidupmu akan menderita, sama menderitanya dengan _orang itu_!" Kai segera merangkul Luhan dan membawanya pergi keluar toilet itu, meninggalkan Sehun dengan tatapan marah bercampur sedih nya.

=flashbackEND=

.

_**Aku dan kita semua tahu, masalah menjadi semakin rumit ketika DENDAM LAMA dan RASA POSESIF beradu...**_

_**Dan saat itu kata CINTA kembali terasa HAMBAR...**_

.

Sehun melenguh pelan ketika dirasanya sinar terang mencoba menembus kelopak matanya. Sehun mengerjap pelan, 'dimana ini?' matanya mengintari seluruh ruangan dan sialnya tak ada yang dia ingat. Dia mabuk berat semalam.

Sehun meraba tubuhnya, ini bukan bajunya. Bajunya yang semalam tak sebagus baju nya sekarang.

Ruangan ini begitu mewah, bahkan lebih mewah dari kamar nya. Obsidian Sehun tak sengaja menangkap sebuah figura besar di samping jendela. Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju figura photo itu.

Untuk sejenak sehun terdiam seribu bahasa ketika melihat figura itu. '_orang ini..._' sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya,

Cklek!

Refleks Sehun menoleh. Dan sebuah pemandangan yang tak masuk akal dia saksikan.

.

"nama ku, bukan LuHan seperti yang kau bilang. Nama ku Byun Baek hyun. Mungkin kau masih sedikit mabuk. Istirahat lah dulu, ini sarapanmu." Namja manis itu meletakkan nampan berisi bubur hangat itu di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Serindu itukah dia pada LuHan? Sampai orang lain yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan luhan pun dia bilang Luhan. Tapi Sehun bersumpah, dia seperti melihat kembaran Luhan ketika melihat namja manis ini untuk yang pertama kali.

Namja manis yang mengaku bernama baek hyun itu sudah ingin beranjak menjauh dari ranjang sebelum sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya kuat.

_Greepp!_

"ne?" dia bingung.

"kenapa aku disini? Ini dimana? Dan.. _siapa kau_? Seingatku...-

"sssttt..." namja manis itu menempelkan jari telunjuk lentik nya di bibir sehun. refleks sehun menghentikan ucapannya. "habiskan dulu sarapanmu, aku akan beritahu setelah kau menghabiskannya. Hmm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sehun lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Sehun melirik bubur yang ada di atas meja nakas itu, lalu mendesah pelan. _'sebenarnya siapa dia?'_

.

Luhan terjaga dari tidur nya dan meraba bagian ranjang disampingnya. Kosong. Kemana Kai? jam berapa ini? apa sudah pagi? atau... Luhan terbangun tengah malam?

Luhan meraba sekitarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Luhan meringis kecil ketika dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di selangkangan maupun _hole_ nya. Luhan membuka lemari itu dan mengambil piyama yang tergantung di bagian paling ujung lemari. Luhan segera memakainya, karena dia tak mungkin mandi dulu tanpa Kai disisi nya.

grepp!

_'hah!'_ Luhan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba lengan kekar terlingkar di pinggang nya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan baru sadar kalau itu adalah Kai. Luhan mencoba menetralkan detak jantung nya yang tiba-tiba bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Entah karena _takut_ atau ada rasa lain.

"morning Hannie~" Kai menyamankan wajahnya di leher Luhan yang masih sedikit merah-merah. Sementara itu lengannya makin erat terlingkar di pinggang Luhan, seolah ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya._ 'sudah pagi rupanya...'_

_"ne, _kai." jawab Luhan pelan. Apa lagi yang harus dia katakan? mustahil dia bilang _'pagi juga Kai, kau ingin makan apa sebagai sarapan?'_ mustahil sekali untuk seorang Luhan yang nyatanya buta._  
_

"Hari ini, hari terakhirku cuti kerja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?" Kai mengelus surai caramel Luhan dan memainkan jemari Luhan yang berada dalam genggaman nya.

"..." Luhan diam sebentar,_ 'kemana Kai ingin mengajakku?' _Luhan menggigit bibir nya pelan, "eodiga?"

"pokoknya suatu tempat, aku yakin kau akan suka." Kai membalik tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya dan mengecup bibir Luhan kilat. "kau mau?"

Luhan mengerjap sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. "baiklah." ucap Luhan akhirnya, _'mungkin aku harus melupakan semua ini. Kai tulus mencintaiku, apa salahnya untuk ku mulai menerimanya di kehidupanku? Sehun... tapi aku tak bisa melepasnya...'_

"kau sudah pakai piyama, aigoo padahal kau belum mandi. Ayo, kumandikan." Kai merangkul Luhan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka dan tak lupa menyambar bathrobe Luhan yang tergantung disamping bathrobe nya.

Kemudian...

Drrrrtt...! Drrrrttt...! Drrrrrttt...! Drrrrrttt...!

**_'Seoul International Hospital'_**

**_'memanggil...'_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued..._

Oke jangan bunuh ismi karna apdetnya sangaaaattt lamaa o

ini semua diakibatkan oleh hyung author-_- #ngotot terus dipanggil hyung

dengan mudahnya dia merusakkan lappy ismi dan dengan tak bersalah menyerahkan lappy ismi dengan keadaan yang tidak utuh!

ASTOGEH! ismi harus ngetik ulang jadinya! TTATT

ismi harap readers bisa terima ya,

walaupun sebenar nya da kendala lain, ismi gatau kenapa ismi susah banget kalo mau login ke FanFiction :(

ada yang tau kenapa? kalo tau please PM ismi ya, sekaligus sama solusi nya. :))

Ohya ada yang nanya, ini ff HunHan ato KaiLu, yang jelas INI FF HUNHAN dengan SLIGHT KAILU :)

Ehmm,, last REVIEW please~! :)

beri kritikan dan saran yang membangun ne? ismi bner-bener terimakasih sama reader yang udah kasih saran dan keritik nya di kotak review :)

walaupun ismi gabalas, tapi ismi baca kok :)

**_BIG THANKS TO:_**

**_baconeggyeol, chyshinji0204, baekyeolssi, yantijinki, lisnana1, dian deer, rinie hun, 0312luLuEXOticS, MyJonggie, ohristi95 dan buat yang udah ngefav/follow fic ini, juga semua silence readers! #senyum_**

**_review lagi ne~ :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**FORBIDDEN?**

.

By:

**EXO12KM**

.

Warn for all who read this!

.

**Its BL! YAOI! DONT LIKE SO DONT READ!**  
.

HunHan with slight KaiLu

.

Happy reading~ :)

.

Chapter.4

.

.

A/N: IM COMEBACK! SETELAH HIATUS PANJANG TANPA BILANG BILANG! xD Jeongmall mianhae! Untuk semua yang udah nunggu ff ini*gaadakk*... ismi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar nya karena apdet nya lama... soalnya di rumah ismi lagi banyak masalah... :( *alessann-_-  
Readers yang baik mohon maafin ismi ya...*wink* soalnya ni ff ketunggak terus jadwal update nya, tapi ismi janji ff ini kelar kok jadi sabar ya... :) untuk chapter selanjutnya, doain aja semoga ismi bisa cepat ngelanjutin nya... :( Gomawo untuk perhatiannya... :)

.

_#Sehun's Side_

.

"nama ku, bukan LuHan seperti yang kau bilang. Nama ku Byun Baek hyun. Mungkin kau masih sedikit mabuk. Istirahat lah dulu, ini sarapanmu." Namja manis itu meletakkan nampan berisi bubur hangat itu di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Sedangkan aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Serindu itukah aku pada Luhan hyung? Sampai orang lain yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan luhan pun aku bilang Luhan. Tapi aku bersumpah, dia seperti melihat kembaran Luhan hyung ketika melihat namja manis ini untuk yang pertama kali. Aku tekankan! Pertama kali! Tapi setelah itu... yah... Luhan hyung terlihat lebih cantik dari dia.

Namja yang mengaku bernama baekhyun itu sudah ingin beranjak menjauh dari ranjang sebelum aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya kuat.

_Greepp!_

"ne?" dia menatapku bingung.

"kenapa aku disini? Ini dimana? Dan.. _siapa kau_? Seingatku...-

"ssttt..." namja manis itu menempelkan jari telunjuk lentik nya di bibir ku. refleks aku menghentikan ucapannku. "habiskan dulu sarapanmu, aku akan beritahu setelah kau menghabiskannya. Hmm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut ku lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku melirik bubur yang ada di atas meja nakas itu, lalu mendesah pelan. _'sebenarnya siapa dia?'_

Aku merasakan kepalaku mendenyut kembali dan perutku terasa mual. 'Astaga... aku pasti sangat banyak minum tadi malam...' Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke bubur yang ada di meja nakas, 'hmm... apa salah nya jika aku memakannya? Toh, sepertinya namja yang bernama Byun Baek hyun tadi baik, sepertinya kemungkinan kecil jika dia ingin bermaksud jahat padaku' pikirku simpel, lalu mulai melahap bubur itu.

Aku tersenyum geli ketika merasakan bubur itu lumer di dalam mulutku. Haaah... aku jadi teringat Luhan hyung... Luhan hyung selalu membuatkan ku bubur setiap pagi sebelum aku pergi sekolah,

Eh?

Sekolah?

_Astaga! Aku harus sekolah hari ini!_

.

.

.

_**FORBIDDEN?**_

.

.

.

Kai mempercepat langkahnya di koridor rumah sakit yang penuh lalu lalang itu. Sesekali bahu nya menabrak beberapa orang secara tak sengaja, dan dia segera meminta maaf. Tujuan nya sekarang hanya satu

...'Dr. Jang'

Kai berhenti sebentar di depan pintu itu, mengatur nafas nya yang memburu. Setelah dia merasa sedikit tenang, tangan nya terangkat mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

'_masuk'_ sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

Kai langsung memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"oh, kau sudah datang? duduklah.." Dokter ber-name tag _'Michael Jang'_ itu mempersilahkan Kai untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja nya. Kai mengangguk dan mematuhi titah dokter itu.

"eum... saya datang ke sini karena—

"_selamat!"_ Kai terkejut karena tiba-tiba dokter berkebangsaan Canada-Korea itu memotong ucapan nya dengan kata _'selamat!'_ Kai mengerjap pelan. Dokter tampan itu mengangguk. "kami sudah mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok untuk Xi Lu Han."

"ne?" Kai membelalakkan matanya.

Sungguh?! Ini serius?!

Seseorang! Tolong bangunkan dia dari mimpi ini—_jika iya_—secepatnya! "ini... serius?" tanya Kai masih speechless.

"aku bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang harus membohongi pasien ku sendiri... ini benar-benar terjadi Kim Jong In-sshi" tegas dokter itu.

Kai menggigit bibir nya kuat, bagaimana mengatakan ini? _Sumpah_ demi apapun! Kai tak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi sekarang? Haruskah dia menjerit? Atau bersujud? Atau mungkin memeluk dokter tampan didepannya? Oke, coret pilihan terakhir-_-

"tapi..."

_DEG!_

Jantung Kai serasa terperosok ke perut ketika mendengar kata halus yang keluar dari mulut dokter itu. Ada apa? Kenapa harus ada _'tapi'_ ?

"t-t-ta-tapi apa dokter...?"

"tim dokter berspekulasi, kemungkinan keberhasilan transplantasi nya dibawah 40%"

"Ne?..." Kai menganga, Oke ini serius.  
Kenapa sangat rendah? "Bu-Bukankah...—_Ahni!_ Bagaimana bisa sangat rendah dokter?!" tanya Kai seperti ...tak terima.

"ini dikarenakan, hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kami pada tubuh Lu Han menunjukkan kalau Lu Han tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan organ baru. Jadi hanya akan sia-sia jika operasi dilakukan namun tubuh menolak si organ baru. Dan **resiko terkecil** nya adalah Lu Han menjadi buta permanen,"

Kai mengepalkan tangan nya kuat._ 'Buta permanen? Jadi ini seperti sebuah taruhan?'_

"_Ya_! Ini terdengar seperti Judi. Kau memberikan taruhan mu, dan kau harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan ketika kau membuka kartu mu. Kau bisa saja mendapat lebih, tapi kau juga bisa kehilangan semua taruhanmu." Ujar dokter itu—_yang seolah dapat membaca_ _pikiran Kai_—membuat Kai makin merasakan apa yang namanya _**dilema**_.

.

Baek hyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "kau kenal, kan?"

Sehun menyerngit, "tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Aigoo... bagaimana mengatakannya... ?!" Baekhyun mengacak rambut nya frustasi, sementara Chanyeol yang ada di samping nya menatap Sehun—_kenapa_—_kau_—_membuat_—_BaekhyuKU_—_frustasi?—_horror.

Sehun yang tidak mengenal dua orang—_yang menurutnya_—aneh di depannya ini menautkan alisnya. "Kalian ini gila. Aku baru bertemu kalian, bagaimana aku bisa mengenal kalian?"

.

#Baekhyun POV

Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi.

Oh—_Hell!_—ini memang gila!. Hei ayolah! Bukankah ini gila? Aku kira Sehun hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalku pagi tadi—_dia biasa melakukannya ketika habis mabuk_. Dan bodohnya aku malah dengan manisnya menjawab pertanyaan...—_Aisshh! _Harusnya dia kutabok saja saat bertanya 'ini dimana?' dengan wajah tak berdosa nya!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Semalam dia menelepon ku untuk menjemputnya—_yang sudah dalam keadaan sangat menyedihkan_—di bar. Dia masih baik-baik saja, dia tetap mengigaukan nama Luhan—_selalu_—dan masih meneriaki Chanyeol dengan kata-kata kotor, tapi pagi tadi dia berubah drastis. Mulai dari bertanya ini dimana—_yang seharusnya dia tahu kalau ini adalah apartementku dan Chanyeol—_sampai mengotot untuk pergi ke sekolah—_Kalau tak salah Sehun sudah lulus sekitar empat bulan lalu._

Cukup! Ini harus diluruskan!

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menatap mata Sehun yang menatap malas ke arah ku. Dasar _bocah_ tak tahu diri! Masih baik aku masih menganggapmu _adik sepupu_!

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan semalam sehingga kau mabuk berat?" aku dapat merasakan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah ku dengan pandangan—_MWO?_

"Ck! Ini semua karena Choi seonsaengnim! Padahal aku hanya tidak menyelesaikan beberapa soal saja, dia malah langsung menyuruhku pulang. Kau tahulah eomma ku itu seperti apa, dia mengomeliku dan menyuruhku angkat kaki dari rumah, aku bingung harus kemana jadi ku putuskan untuk pergi ke bar." Jawab Sehun panjang tanpa perubahan intonasi yang berarti. Baik aku maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menganga. "Maksudmu?" tanya kami bersamaan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar bocah menjengkelkan!

Seharusnya aku tak usah bersikap baik padanya empat hari yang lalu, seharusnya kuikuti saja saran Chanyeol untuk tidak memberikannya tempat menginap selama seminggu. Ya tuhan... aku benar-benar menyesal telah berpura-pura bersikap manis padanya!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika dia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, ketika Sehun tidak pulang dua hari ke rumah hanya karena dia mendapat surat _skors _selama seminggu dari seorang guru bermarga Choi. _'Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini...?' _Aku memandangi Sehun lekat. _'Dia tidak terlihat berbohong...'_

**DEG!**

Seketika jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari semenit yang lalu. Aku mengerjap cepat. Ini mustahil! Sangat mustahil!

**...**_**Sehun tak mungkin lupa ingatan**_.

.

.

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengusap lembut rambut karamel namja muda yang tidur di pangkuan nya. Tadi, Kai—_menantunya_—memintanya untuk menjaga Luhan untuk beberapa saat, karena dia ada urusan mendadak. Dan dengan senang hati yeoja cantik itu menuruti kemauan menantunya, hitung-hitung dia juga sudah merindukan Luhan.

Mereka berbincang banyak saat Kai sudah pergi, mulai dari pengalaman _'bercinta'_ Kai dan Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan memerah, bagaimana perasaan anak nya akhir-akhir ini, sampai pada rencana mereka tentang bayi. Luhan tersenyum bahkan tertawa banyak hari itu, dan pada akhirnya Luhan merasakan kantuk menyerang nya. Luhan pun memilih tidur di pangkuan mama nya. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat mama nya menyuruh nya tidur siang saat masih kecil dahulu.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bibir Luhan bergerak-gerak kecil. Membuatnya penasaran, mimpi apa yang sedang menghampiri anak nya ini.

.

_Brukk!_

_Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan cukup kuat hingga punggung Luhan membentur dinding dingin di belakangnya. Tangannya dia posisikan di samping kepala Luhan, dan kaki nya memenjarakan bagian bawah tubuh Luhan. "Se-Seh-Sehunnie k-kau... mau a-apa?" tanya Luhan gugup ketika merasakan nafas hangat Sehun mengalun lembut tepat di samping telinga nya. Sehun hanya diam. Tangannya bergerak meraih jemari tangan kanan Luhan dan menempelkannya di dada kiri nya. Luhan terkejut ketika merasakan betapa berantakannya ritme jantung namja yang berstatus sebagai dongsaengnya ini._

"_aku selalu begini ...setiap kau berada di dekatku hyung..." gumam Sehun dengan nada yang membuat Luhan merinding mendengar nya. Luhan tersentak ketika merasakan telinga kanan nya basah oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan. "Rasanya sangat ...sakit ...dan sesak. Menyiksa sekali..." Lanjut Sehun. Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memerhatikan wajah Luhan yang sudah merah padam. Di lihat nya kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram kemeja sekolah bagian dada nya dengan sangat kuat. Luhan takut ...juga gugup._

_Sehun mengelus tangan lembut itu dan menautkan jemari nya di antara jemari Luhan dan menggenggam nya erat. "kau takut hyung...?" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya. "rasa takut mu tidak sebanding dengan rasa takutku saat aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan Kai..."_

_Perlahan wajah Luhan terangkat, "apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau sudah menyetujui nya Sehu—uummpphhtt"_

_Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ganas dan semakin menghimpitkan tubuh nya dan Luhan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki nya saat ini sampai dia berani melakukan hal itu pada 'hyung' nya sendiri. Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan yang terkatup rapat, meminta Luhan membuka mulutnya namun sepertinya Luhan tidak mau. Luhan memukul-mukul dada sehun—setelah berhasil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka—kuat, tapi Sehun yang jelas lebih kuat darinya membuatnya tak dapat berkutik._

"_Aaaahhh..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir Luhan ketika dengan sengaja sehun meremas kuat junior Luhan. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. dia langsung melesakkan lidah nya ke gua hangat Luhan dan menjelajahi semua yang ada di sana. Seketika luhan lemas dan merasakan tubuhnya hampir saja limbung kalau saja Sehun tak menahannya._

_Plop!_

_Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Kedua nya sama-sama diburu nafas masing-masing. Wajah mereka merah pada sampai ke telinga, mereka benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen saat ini. Sehun mengelus pipi chubby Luhan dan sudah ingin menciumnya, tapi—_

_PLAKK!_

—_Telapak tangan Luhan mendarat mulus di pipi tegas Sehun. Perih. Bukan. Bukan bekas tamparan itu. Melainkan hatinya. Dia baru saja ditampar oleh __**orang yang dia cintai**__._

"_apa kau sudah gila Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau pikirkan, HAH? Aku Hyung mu! Kenapa kau berani sekali melecehkanku seperti itu? Kau pikir kau apa? Brengsek! Persetan dengan jantungmu yang setiap saat berdebar keras di dekatku, kau mau namamu di depak dari silsilah keluarga Oh, Hah?" teriak Luhan bertubi tubi. Nafas nya masih tersengal efek dari ciuman ganas sehun barusan, tapi dia tahu ini ...__**salah**__._

_Sehun tertegun. Membiarkan Luhan meraba benda benda sekitarnya untuk segera menjauh dari Sehun. 'tidak boleh! Jika Luhan hyung pergi begitu saja, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Luhan hyung tak boleh melakukannya!'_

_Grepp!_

_Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan langsung menghujani tengkuk Luhan dengan kecupan serta jilatan-jilatan kecil. Luhan membeku seketika. Dadanya bergemuruh. 'Sehun... kumohon hentikan-hhh...' Luhan menggigit bibir bawah nya kuat. Tangan Sehun yang dengan seenak jidat masuk ke dalam boxer Luhan dan meremas junior Luhan membuatnya tak bisa berkutik._

_Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke ranjang nya dan segera menindih tubuh Luhan. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang berontak, dan menjepit kaki nya yang menghentak-hentak liar. 'Sehunnie... kumohon...' Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Sekarang sehun dengan kasarnya merobek kaos tipis yang dikenakan Luhan, membuangnya ke sembarangan arah. Sehun mengulum nipple Luhan secara bergantian, dan sesekali menggigitnya. _

"_Aahh... ahh.. nggghh... Sehunnie-hhh.. kum-hh-hhonnhh..." air mata Luhan semakin deras meluncur dari ekor mata indahnya. Salahkan Luhan yang tak bisa menahan desahan nya. Itu adalah salah satu yang membuat libido Sehun semakin meningkat._

_Luhan menggeleng pasrah ketika Sehun sudah berhasil meloloskan celana beserta underwear nya, terserah Sehun mau apakan dia. Luhan sudah terlalu lemas untuk ini semua. ditambah lagi gejolak hati nya yang semakin membuncah ketika Sehun mengulum kejantanan mungil nya intens. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah keras ..._

'_Sehunnie... kau tahu sesuatu...? aku sangat membencimu... kau bilang dada mu selalu berdebar keras setiap kau bersamaku? Kau bilang kau merasa sakit saat mengetahui aku benar-benar bertunangan dengan temanmu Kai? Kau bilang kau sesak saat tahu kami akan benar-benar menikah? __**Kau pengecut Oh Sehun**__! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu? Kenapa kau tak bertanya tentang perasaan ku padamu dari dulu? Kenapa kau baru bertanya sekarang? Dan apa itu?! Jangan berlagak sok kasihan! ...Kau belum merasakan setengah dari apa yang aku rasakan... Kau tidak tahu tersiksa nya aku ketika mendengar aku dijodohkan dengan temanmu itu? Tidak tahukah kau, aku menangis setiap tengah malam ketika terbayang aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu pada suatu saat nanti? Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana sesak nya aku yang harus berpura-pura sebagai hyung yang baik untukmu...? hiks... terserah... katakan aku munafik... aku bangsat... aku hina... Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai—tidak! Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintai dongsaengku sendiri... saat itu mungkin bisa saja aku mencegah appa dan umma menikah... tapi aku terlalu bodoh, aku terlalu lemah saat kecelakaan yang merenggut penglihatanku itu menerorku setiap detik... sekarang aku menyesal... aku menyesal karna harus menyakiti kita berdua seperti ini... Dan sekarang... kau mem-per-rumit semuanya Sehunnie... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau memberikan 'kenikmatan dunia' ini pada ku? Kenapa kau membuat tubuh kita bersatu, di tengah keheningan rintik hujan... Kau tahu? Itu akan membuatku semakin sulit melupakan mu... dan semakin sulit lagi untuk tetap berada di dekatmu...'_

"_Aaaarggh Sehunnie/Luhannie Hyung!"_

_CROT!_

_CROT!_

_Sehun menembakkan benih nya jauh ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Tubuh nya ambruk tepat di samping tubuh Luhan. Sehun mengeluarkan junior nya yang sudah lemas dari hole Luhan, dan memeluk punggung Luhan. Sehun sedikit mengintip Luhan yang ternyata sudah tertidur—jelas saja Luhan letih, Sehun 'bertahan' selama hampir setengah jam—pulas. Sehun mengecup punggung Luhan dan berbisik di telinga Luhan._

"_hyung mianhae... aku mengambil'nya' secara paksa... kumohon jangan membenciku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak rela kau jadi milik orang lain. Katakan aku egois, atau kau boleh bunuh aku besok karena kejadian malam ini... tapi percayalah... sampai kapanpun, di hati ku hanya akan terpahat namamu seorang... Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah... mimpikan aku."_

_._

_Brakk!_

_Dua insan yang sedang tertidur lelap di bawah selimut tebal itu tersentak._

"_Luhan? Sehun?" Yeoja cantik yang baru saja mendobrak pintu itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" sorot matanya menajam melihat baju, celana, berserakan di sekitar ranjang._

_Luhan yang menyadari sang eomma datang langsung mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya erat dan mulai menangis. Air matanya turun begitu saja mengingat dosa apa yang telah dia buat dengan Sehun, tadi malam._

"_Luhannie? Kenapa? Sayang?" Yeoja cantik itu segera menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk nya. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap malas yeoja yang memeluk Luhan itu. "Sehun! Cepat pakai bajumu, aku harus berbicara padamu!" titah yeoja itu ketika melihat robekan kaos tipis yang terserak di lantai. Dia tahu. Dia tahu ini dari awal. Dia sudah tahu dari awal kalau ini akan terjadi. Dan bodohnya dia, dia tak mencegah nya._

_._

"nggghhh... gg-aagghhh, arrhh..."

"Luhannie... Lu? Sayang? Luhan, bangun!"

Luhan menggeleng kuat dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Yeoja yang memangku kepala Luhan tadi langsung panik dan berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang —_dia yakini_— sedang mimpi buruk. Yeoja cantik itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dan mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan.

"Sehun-_Aaarrgggh!_"

DEG!

Yeoja itu merasakan dada nya sesak ketika mendengar nama yang di teriakkan Luhan dalam mimpinya. 'Anak itu! Kenapa dia selalu membuat susah, tidak cukup dia menyiksaku? Dia juga menyiksa Luhan bahkan dalam mimpi? Sial! Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya lebih hancur dari kami. Dia harus menerima balasannya, Ya. Dia harus!' Batin yeoja cantik itu berapi-api. Dia menatap anaknya yang membuka matanya—_yang sudah berlinang air mata_—linglung.

"Sayang, mama di sini..." ucap yeoja halus itu sembari mengelus pipi Luhan untuk menenangkan namja manis itu. Luhan mencengkram tangan mama nya kuat. "Ma... aku mimpi—... Sehun, Ma..." Ucap Luhan, yang sebenarnya tidak di mengerti oleh mamanya. Bicara Luhan terpotong-potong.

"kau pasti mimpi buruk, kan. Lupakan lah. Ada mama di sini." Yeoja cantik itu mengusap dahi Luhan yang banjir keringat, sehingga rambutnya sedikit basah.

"Ma, peluk aku..." ucap Luhan akhirnya. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Luhan pelan. "Astaga... kau ini, kau sudah jadi istri orang. Kenapa minta peluk sama mama? Minta peluk sana sama suamimu!" canda mama Luhan sambil memeluk Luhan, "tapi karena dia sedang pergi, maka mama akan gantikan posisi dia."

Luhan meneguk ludah nya payah, dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. 'Sehun... dimana dia...?'

.

.

_**FORBIDDEN?**_

.

.

.

"_Siapa yang kau bilang tidak bertanggungjawab HAH? Aku? Dasar Jalang! Kau pikir aku tak tahu XI JAE JOONG? Kau menelantarkan Sehun seharian di rumah sementara kau pergi bersama laki-laki simpananmu itu?"_

_PLAKK!_

"_Jaga mulutmu! Jung Yunho! Aku tak pernah begitu!"_

"_LALU APA INI? BISA KAU JELASKAN?!" namja tampan itu menghamburkan berpuluh-puluh foto yang di dalamnya ada jaejoong bersama lelaki lain yang terlihat sangat akrab, mereka sampai berpegangan tangan._

_Jaejoong terisak melihat foto foto yang bertebaran itu. Sudah cukup! Dia tak tahan lagi! kenapa dia harus menikah dengan suami yang sangat mudah cemburu seperti Jung Yunho? Padahal sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong katakan kalau itu adakah klien nya. Tapi seorang Jung Yunho tak pernah percaya dan malah memata-matai nya._

"_AKU MUAK DENGAN INI SEMUA! AKU INGIN CERAI!" kata Jaejoong telak._

"_Huweeee... huweeee... huweeeee..." suara tangis itu berasal dari kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong. Itu Luhan. Jaejoong segera melangkah menuju ke kamar itu, tapi_

_Sreett!_

"_Luhan bersama ku!"_

"_DIAM KAU! AKU YANG MELAHIRKANNYA! KAU TAK BERHAK MEMINTANYA!" ucap Jaejoong ketus lalu menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan segera berlari ke kamar mereka. Jaejoong keluar dengan seorang bayi berusia sekitar empat tahun dalam dekapannya, Ajaib! Luhan bisa berhenti menangis hanya karena berada dalam gendongan seorang Xi jaejoong._

"_Aku pergi, jangan lupa besok datang ke—.."_

"_aku tahu! Siapkanlah dirimu, karena aku yang akan memenangkan hak asuh Luhan! Aku ayahnya!"_

"_terserah! Pokoknya dia tetap bersamaku!"_

_._

Luhan mengerjap pelan dan menyeka air mata di pipi nya. Yeoja cantik di depannya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. "sudahlah ma.. tadi aku tak benar-benar seriu ingin mendengar cerita nya."

Yeoja cantik bernama Xi Jaejoong itu menggeleng pelan. "tidak Luhan... Kau harus tahu ini semua. Kau sudah layak mengetahuinya,"

"mama resmi bercerai dengan Papa mu tiga hari setelah itu. Awalnya papa mu yang memenangkan hak asuh mu, namun dengan segala pertimbangan... akhirnya mama memenangkan hak asuh mu. Kita pindah ke China setelah itu ...ke rumah nenek mu ...karena semua aset mama disita oleh pengadilan dengan alasan karena mama selingkuh. Mama benar-benar terpuruk saat itu."

Tangan kiri Luhan terangkat menyeka air mata mama nya. Sementara air mata di pipi nya tak kunjung berhenti.

"sebulah setelah itu... Mama mendapat pekerjaan sebagai karyawan di cabang perusahaan appa Sehun yang ada di China. Mama mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam bekerja, semua karena adanya kau. Tak lama, mama menjabat sebagai general manajer untuk cabang itu."

"sudah lah ma...Aku—"

"tidak, kau sudah terlanjur mendengarnya Luhan. Mama tak ingin lebih lama lagi menyembunyikan ini semua. mama pikir kau sudah selayaknya mengetahui ini..."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mama bertemu dengan tuan Oh. Saat itu, Sehun masih berumur sekitar tujuh tahun, dan dia juga masih bersama istrinya yang seorang dokter. Tuan Oh memberikan perhatian yang sangat besar pada mama, sampai akhirnya mama dan dia melakukan dosa 'itu'. Hampir dua tahun mama melakukan semua dosa itu dengan tuan Oh. Istrinya mengetahui semuanya. Dia mendatangi mama dan meminta mama menghentikan semuanya. Mama ingin melakukannya karena mama tahu itu salah, tapi... hiks... mama hamil... dan itu anak tuan Oh." Yeoja itu berhenti sebentar dan menatap Luhan. Dia mengelus bagian bawah mata kanan Luhan yang basah. "kau buta karena dia..." ucap mama Luhan pelan, hampir tak terdengar, "dia sengaja menabrakmu... hiks... dan semua salah mama..."

DEG!

Luhan mengerjap pelan. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Jadi... selama ini dia di bohongi? Mama nya selalu bercerita kalau Luhan buta karena kecelakaan bersama Papa Luhan. Papa Luhan meninggal dan Luhan harus buta. Itu yang Luhan dengar selama ini.

"...Dia pikir mama akan menyerah setelah itu? Tidak...! Mama berbicara pada tuan Oh kalau mama hamil... tapi tuan Oh malah meminta mama menggugurkannya. Kau di rawat selama hampir sebulan di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan itu, Mama tiba-tiba dipecat dari perusahaan dan polisi tak percaya kalau yang menabrakmu adalah Istri tuan Oh..."

"...lalu bagaimana bisa mama menikah dengan tuan Oh?"

"Mama mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dia tidak menikahi mama secepatnya. Dia tak bergeming ...sampai nyonya Oh minta cerai. Akhirnya tuan Oh dan istrinya pun bercerai, tuan Oh memenangkan hak asuh Sehun. Dia kembali pada mama. Disatu sisi mama tak ingin tertipu lagi, tapi Mama sadar mama tak bisa hidup tanpa dia... Jadi mama putuskan untuk menjalin kembali hubungan yang telah retak itu secara pelan-pelan dengan tuan Oh. Mama meninggalkanmu di China selama hampir dua minggu karena mama tinggal di rumah tuan Oh. Tapi... Sehun... Sehun merusak semua nya... membuat mama terjatuh dari tangga saat tuan Oh membawa mama ke rumah nya. Mama benar-benar membenci Sehun dari saat itu. Mama keguguran, bersamaan dengan vonis kalau kedua kornea mata mu tak bisa berfungsi lagi..."

_Cklek!_

Luhan dan mama nya sama-sama menoleh ke pintu masuk. "hapus air matamu, mama rasa Kai sudah datang," Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung mengusap kasar pipi nya dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja, walau hati nya benar-benar tercabik mendengar kisah itu.

Luhan tahu, 'cerita lama' itu belum selesai. Tapi setidaknya dari situ Luhan mengerti. Ucapan mama nya 18 tahun lalu... itu _bohong_.

_._

_Flashback 18 years ago..._

"_Luhan, ini adikmu. Kau ingat, kan? Mama pernah bilang pada mu kalau mama hamil?"_

_Luhan mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum semangat walau dia sama sekali tak dapat melihat Sehun. Tangan kecil Luhan terangkat menelusuri wajah Sehun. mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidung, pipi, bibir dan berakhir di dagu runcing Sehun. "adikku tampan sekali." gumam Luhan pelan._

"_tentu saja, siapa dulu mama nya?"_

_Luhan kecil tertawa dan meraih tangan kecil Sehun, kemudian menjabat nya. "Oh Sehun? ini Xi Luhan. Kakakmu!" seru Luhan semangat, "jadilah adik yang baik, ne?"_

_Siapa Luhan saat itu? _

_...Luhan hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang harus kehilangan penglihatan nya di usia yang begitu muda—11 tahun. _

_Tahu apa Luhan?_

_...Luhan hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang pendidikan nya terpaksa terhenti di sekolah dasar kelas satu. Dan bisa dipastikan... Luhan hanya tahu kalau matahari terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat, Singa adalah seorang raja hutan, atau ayam adalah binatang yang berkokok setiap pagi hari._

_Lalu kenapa Sehun diam saja?_

_...Tahu cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Kurasa Sehun merasakan nya pada hari itu. Dan dia terlalu terkejut, ketika tahu kalau Luhan adalah kakak yang di janjikan ayah nya..._

_Jadi kesimpulannya, Luhan hanya tahu kalau seorang Oh Sehun adalah adik kandungnya. Dan suami baru mama nya adalah pengganti ayah nya yang sudah meninggal..._

.

Dan Luhan mengerti kenapa di saat-saat terakhir nya, '_Appa_' nya menyebutkan kalimat yang menyebutkan tentang '_eomma_' Sehun...

.

.

_**Bukankah kenyataan itu sakit?**_

_**Terkadang, beberapa orang lebih memilih tetap terpaku pada kebohongan daripada menyetujui kenyataan...**_

_**Karena mereka tahu, kenyataan hanya akan membuat mereka menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.**_

_**Luhan tak mengerti apa dosa besar yang dia buat, sampai-sampai jalan hidup nya bisa serumit ini.**_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana Chapter 4 nya?

mian kalau mengecewakan QAQ

big thank to **REVIEWER **and yang udah **FAV ,FOLLOW**

mian ngga bisa balas satu satu review nya tapi aku baca kok:)

REVIEW JUSEYO!~~


End file.
